Damals im Krieg
by Trovia
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt hält es für angemessen, seiner neuen Rekrutin etwas über den Krieg beizubringen. Und über Auroren. Und über den Schrein. Und nein, er nennt sie nicht 'Tonks', nur weil sie das will. One Shot.


**Papierkram: **_Weder Kingsley, noch Tonks oder gar Harry Potter gehören mir. Alle Rechte auf diese Welt liegen meines Wissens bei J.K. Rowling. _

_Kurze Vorbemerkung zum „Universum" dieser Geschichte: Ich schreibe normalerweise nicht mehr in veralteten Timelines. Aber wenn ich schon mein „Standardthema" schreibe, kann ich auch genauso gut die Daten benutzen, die ich noch von „Mors Ante Infamiam" habe. Das führt notgedrungen dazu, dass sich für Leser, die MAI nicht kennen, Fragen auftun werden. Wenn ihr also etwa wissen wollt, wer die Prewetts waren oder was genau Black und Mulciber jetzt miteinander zu tun haben, dann findet ihr die Antwort in MAI. Egal, welches Vorwissen man hat, man sollte diesen OS aber trotzdem verstehen können. _

_Tonks nennt Sirius übrigens ihren Onkel, weil das hier und da für Mitglieder der Elterngeneration durchaus so üblich ist. In meiner Familie bspw. sprechen wir oft von Onkeln, selten von Großcousins. Es ist kürzer, und wir sind faul ;-)._

_Ansonsten wünsch ich euch viel Spaß und gehe erneut zur Bitte um ein paar Reviews in die Knie :-).

* * *

_

**Damals im Krieg

* * *

**

Die ganzen zwei Jahre des Aurorentrainings hatten sie Tonks von einem Auror zum anderen gejagt. Sie hatte Zaubererethikessays für Rockwood geschrieben, für Corner Fälle recherchiert, Dawlish bei Ermittlungen über die Schulter gesehen, und Hölle, einmal hatte sie sogar mit Artemis Clearwater trainiert, obwohl er schon seit einer Dekade nicht mehr in der Zentrale arbeitete. Es erschien ihr als ein unorganisiertes System, gut, aber sie befand sich in keiner Situation für Beschwerden. Was allerdings über ihr Verständnis hinausging, war die Frage, warum man sie im dritten Jahr einem festen Mentor zuteilte. Irgendwann musste die Tradition ihren Sinn gehabt haben, auch wenn sie Tonks entging. Fortan klebte sie also an der Ferse von Kingsley Shacklebolt.

„Ich hoffe, du hast das schon mal gemacht. Ich bin nicht gern Versuchskaninchen", hatte sie spaßeshalber gefrotzelt, als sie dem hoch gewachsenen Seniorauroren die Hand schüttelte, und Kingsley hatte gemächlich seine dunkel glänzende Glatze geneigt.

„Sicher. Ich hatte vier Rekruten", erwiderte er mit seiner tiefen, ernsten Stimme und beugte sich wieder über den Bericht, den er gerade in seiner Bürozelle schrieb.

Tonks hob neugierig die Augenbrauen. „Wirklich? Wen denn?" Sie warf den Blick über die Trennwände der Zelle hinweg durch das Aurorenbüro, als könnte sie erraten, welcher der Zauberer und Hexen einst der Schüler ihres Mentors gewesen sein könnte, und stieß dabei einen Papierstapel vom Schreibtisch.

„Die erste war Tsu Chang, das war '78.", antwortete er und hob die Pergamente kommentarlos auf. „Dann Kenneth Thomas, '79. Timothy Bright, 1980. Und Leila Anwani, 1981. Danach hatten wir für eine Weile ein anderes System."

Vorsichtshalber die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, um nicht noch etwas zu treffen, sah Tonks auf ihn hinab. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Mentorenjahr Spaß versprach, wenn der Mann sie weiter so behandelte. „Was ist aus ihnen geworden?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Keiner von ihnen hat das Jahr überlebt", erwiderte Kingsley abwesend.

Tonks starrte ihn an. „Oh." Sie schluckte. „Das sind keine vielversprechenden Aussichten, was?"

Shacklebolt zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern. „Es war im Krieg." Einen Augenblick lang hatte er sich dem Stapel gewidmet und ihn sorgfältig zurück auf seinem Platz verstaut. Dann warf er ihr einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu. „Komm mit", sagte er plötzlich und stand auf. „Ich kann dir zeigen, wie es war."

* * *

„Für die nächsten zwei Stunden", sagte Kingsley und ließ sich gemächlich in einen der Stühle des Fortescue Eissalons sinken. „spielen wir Krieg." 

Tonks hob eine Augenbraue; sie fand den Mann makaber. Seinen Punkt konnte sie auch nicht erkennen, denn sie befanden sich inmitten der Winkelgasse. Es war der sechzehnte Oktober, ein ungewöhnlich warmer Herbsttag, und besonders viele Zauberer und Hexen schienen sich entschlossen zu haben, ihn für ein letztes Eis oder frühe Weihnachtseinkäufe zu nutzen. Feierabend näherte sich, und die Straßen waren noch immer brechend voll.

Freilich mochte Tonks unerfahren, ungeschickt und ahnungslos sein, doch dumm war sie nicht. Aufmerksam sah sie Kingsley an, anstatt sich dem Eisbecher zu widmen, den gerade eine freundlich lächelnde Kellnerin vor ihr abgestellt hatte, denn noch kannte sie den Punkt bei der Sache nicht. Außerdem wusste sie, dass Scrimgeour von Mad-Eye Moody sprach, wenn er Witze darüber riss, sein Essen auf Gifte zu überprüfen, und wer wusste schon, ob Kingsley so etwas im Sinn hatte.

Doch der farbige Auror lächelte nur, als er ihre Vorsicht bemerkte. „Iss dein Eis, Nymphadora", ermutigte er sie, und sie runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist Krieg, du hast nicht so oft Zeit für Eis."

„Für dich ist das Tonks", brummte sie missmutig, griff aber schließlich doch nach ihrem Löffel. Das Eis sah definitiv nicht vergiftet aus.

Ein ungewöhnlich fieses Lächeln erschien auf Kingsleys Gesicht. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, ließ die Sonne in sein Gesicht scheinen und lehnte die Arme auf die Lehnen, wie es ihr Onkel tat, wenn er in seinem Fernsehdings Fußball sah. „Ich nenne dich, was auch immer ich dich nennen will, solange ich dein Mentor bin", erwiderte er friedlich. „Nymphadora."

„Hmpf", machte sie und schob sich eine Ladung Schokoladeneis in den Mund. „Was jetzt also?", fuhr sie erwartungsvoll fort, sobald sie geschluckt hatte, und beschloss ihren Ärger vorerst zu vergessen. Selbst Flitwick hatte sie am Ende Tonks genannt. Es war nur eine Frage von Zeit und Methode.

„Zauberstab bereit?", gab Kingsley ebenso erwartungsvoll zur Antwort, ohne sich geregt zu haben, und ihre Hand wanderte automatisch in ihre Roben.

„Ja. Wieso?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Könnte ja sein, dass du ihn gleich brauchst. Es herrscht Krieg, schon vergessen?"

Seufzend verdrehte Tonks die Augen. Ihrer Meinung nach sah Kingsley selbst _nicht _aus, als hielte er den Zauberstab jederzeit bereit. Insbesondere, wenn er sich auf einen Mittagsschlaf im alten Büro bei den Trainingsräumen zurückzog. „Schwerlich vorstellbar, mitten in der Winkelgasse."

„Oh, überhaupt nicht." Der Mann begann ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen. Wenn er ihr etwas beibringen wollte, sollte er nicht so tun, als rede er über verdammtes Quidditch. „Voldemort hat die Winkelgasse dreimal angegriffen. Das erste Mal, spät 1976, war verheerend. Es gab zahllose Tote. Das zweite Mal, Mai '78, da waren wir schneller da, ich weiß noch, Jepedina Potter hatte das Kommando, aber es war trotzdem schlimm. Ich glaube, das war, als die Prewetts beinahe Gringotts in Schutt und Asche gelegt haben - wollten uns verklagen, deshalb, die Kobolde. Das dritte Mal, August '81, ging aber recht glimpflich, soweit ich mich erinnere. Glücklicherweise war Dorcas Meadowes vor Ort, als sie kamen."

Tonks war bei der Nennung des Namens des Dunklen Lords unwillkürlich zusammengezuckt und hatte nur im letzten Moment ihren Eisbecher davon abhalten können, zu Boden zu fallen. „Seit wann nennst du den Namen des Dunklen Lords!", brach es aus ihr heraus, während sie ihn vorsichtig zurück auf dem Tisch platzierte.

„Seit wieder Krieg herrscht", erwiderte Kingsley trocken und maß sie mit einem nachsichtigen Blick. „Schon vergessen?"

„Oh, äh, nein." Aufmerksame Schülerin, die sie war, wanderten ihre Gedanken kurz zu ihrem Zauberstab zurück, der natürlich immer noch war, wo er sein sollte. „Ist Dorcas Meadowes nicht kurz darauf gestorben?", fragte sie lieber und erinnerte sich an die Gedenktafel bei den Apparationsräumen. August 1981. Ihr Gedächtnis ließ sie selten im Stich, insbesondere wenn es um Meadowes ging. Aurorin Meadowes war so berühmt gewesen, dass selbst Tonks sich noch an sie erinnerte, obwohl sie zum Ende des Kriegs erst acht gewesen war.

Kingsley nickte und blinzelte in die Sonne. „An dem Tag sogar. Aber sie war der einzige Verlust während der Attacke. Der Erfolg hat den Leuten gut getan, nehme ich an. Wir hatten ein paar große Erfolge im letzten Jahr, egal was sie sagen... Dolohow... Mulciber..." Sein Blick glitt in die Ferne, und Tonks wand sich ein wenig unter dem mulmigen Gefühl, das der letzte Name in ihr aufsteigen ließ. Sie wusste nicht mehr genau, aus welchem Zusammenhang sie sich an Mulciber erinnerte, aber es war etwas aus den Kriegsjahren, und es hatte mit Sirius Black zu tun, dem Mann, der ihre Mutter zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Tonks hasste es, wenn ihre Mutter weinte. Und sie hasste ihren Onkel dafür, dass er in Askaban saß und Andromeda Tonks weinen ließ.

„Zurück zum Thema", sagte Kingsley schließlich, als sei er abrupt in die Realität zurückgekehrt. Wer wusste schon, woran er gedacht hatte? Vielleicht an nichts Bestimmtes. Tonks hatte immer das Gefühl, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt rein gar nichts erschüttern konnte. Als sie von ihrem Eis aufsah, sah er sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. „Wo gehst du in Deckung?"

Tonks sah ihn einen Moment lang irritiert an, doch dann schaltete sie noch rechtzeitig und sah sich rasch um. „Fortescue bietet sich an, es ist am nächsten."

Der Auror musterte die Front des Eissalons hinter ihm einen Moment lang kritisch, bevor er sich selbst umblickte. „Der Eingang ist wahrscheinlich mit Leuten verstopft, die jeden Moment in Panik geraten werden. Ich hätte die Gasse da drüben genommen - aber gut, keine Lektion über Duelltaktik jetzt, wichtig ist der Überblick." Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er den Kopf wieder zurück in die Sonne und genoss die Wärme, bevor er sie wieder öffnete.

„Nachdem wir also hier sitzen, Auroren im Dienst, weil Auroren im Krieg immer im Dienst sind, unser Eis essen und einen Angriff erwarten, sehen wir uns um."

„Wir _haben _uns schon umgesehen", erinnerte Tonks ihn zwischen zwei Bissen und verwies auf die Tatsache, dass man sich umgesehen haben musste, wenn man in Deckung gehen können wollte. Immerhin _hatte _sie im Duelltraining aufgepasst, egal ob sie bei der Prüfung über Sarinelli gestolpert war oder nicht.

„Sicher. Aber es herrscht ja Krieg, nicht wahr? Wir sehen uns immer um. Egal, was wir machen. Wir sind Auroren, und deshalb stehen wir naturgemäß auf Voldemorts Liste, sei es weiter oben oder weiter unten. Vermutlich haben wir den einen oder anderen persönlichen Feind, und unsere Feinde haben Handlanger, die wir nicht kennen. All diese Leute können hier irgendwo sein, oder auch Leute unter _Imperius. _Natürlich ist ein Angriff mitten in der Winkelgasse nicht besonders wahrscheinlich, aber jede Unaufmerksamkeit kann unsere letzte gewesen sein. Außerdem könnten wir anfangen, in anderen Situationen unaufmerksam zu werden, wenn wir einmal damit anfangen. Immer wachsam, nicht wahr?"

Den gesamten langen Vortrag hatte Kingsley ihr in aller Gemütsruhe gehalten, gelassen und mit seiner tiefen, beruhigenden Stimme, und so beiläufig und selbstverständlich wie in einem Gespräch über das Wetter. Selbst jetzt wirkte er noch, als würde er einmal einen großartigen Großvater abgeben.

Tonks jedoch hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. „Das ist aber schon ein bisschen paranoid, oder nicht?"

„Aber natürlich." Kingsley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es herrscht Krieg." Einen Moment lang dachte er nach, bevor er grinste. „Was meinst du, wer gilt als der paranoideste aller Auroren, die im Krieg gekämpft haben?"

Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, auf wen er hinauswollte. Mad-Eye Moody _personifizierte _Paranoia. „Alastor Moody", erwiderte sie und zuckte ihrerseits mit den Schultern. Natürlich hatte sie den Mann nie getroffen - er musste mittlerweile ziemlich alt sein -, aber die Seniorauroren sprachen manchmal über ihn, und zwar mit unverhohlener Wärme. Beiläufig fielen ihr die wenigen Gelegenheiten ein, bei denen ihre Mutter sich angehört hatte, als habe sie Moody gekannt, und als erinnere er sie an schlechte Zeiten.

„Natürlich", bestätigte Kingsley jetzt in seiner entnervenden Gemütlichkeit und machte eine auffordernde Geste. „Und der dienstälteste Auror, der den Krieg überlebt hat, ist...?"

„Moody", beendete sie seufzend. „Okay, ich erkenne den Punkt."

„Gut", schloss Kingsley friedlich. „Eis gegessen? Dann auf zu einem kleinen Spaziergang. Lass uns herausfinden, wie viele Todesser gerade hier herumlungern."

* * *

Als Tonks eine Stunde später Kingsley aus dem Lift in Richtung des Aurorenbüros folgte, schwirrte ihr Kopf vor Namen und Daten. Warden McNair. Cay Bletchley. Lucius Malfoy. Toffey Jugson - herrje, sie war mit ihrer Tochter zur Schule gegangen! Keiner von ihnen hatte Askaban je von innen gesehen, und trotzdem behauptete Kingsley, jeden einzelnen von ihnen in einem Kampf erkannt zu haben - und dann so viele andere, die er als ‚verdächtig' bezeichnete. Tonks schauderte bei dem Gedanken, je wieder die Nokturngasse zu betreten, ohne ein magisches Auge im Hinterkopf zu haben, und plötzlich musste sie sehr intensiv an Alastor Moody denken. 

„Und was jetzt?", fragte die Nachwuchsaurorin und versuchte, mit ihrem langbeinigen Mentor mitzuhalten, der mit Schwung die Flügeltüren zum Aurorenbüro aufgestoßen hatte und zielstrebig an den Bürozellen vorbei schritt, von denen so viele sowieso nicht benutzt wurden. Tonks hatte nicht verhindern können, von dem zuschlagenden Türflügel getroffen zu werden, und rieb sich mit einer Grimasse die Schulter.

„Jetzt zeige ich dir die andere Seite", antwortete Kingsley, ohne sich nach ihr umzusehen. Wie immer schien er seine gesamte Umgebung höchst interessiert in sich aufzunehmen. Zu ihrer Überraschung passierte er seine eigene Bürozelle, ohne sie überhaupt zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

„Es gibt noch eine Seite?" Tonks seufzte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Paranoia das Schlimmste am ersten Krieg gewesen sein musste, aber sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Auror sich das Interessanteste für den Schluss aufgehoben hatte.

„Mehr, als man im Auge behalten kann", erwiderte Kingsley. „Es herrscht schließlich Krieg."

Irgendwie war ihr nicht mehr nach seufzen.

Jetzt bog der hoch gewachsene Mann so abrupt in eine der Bürozellen ab, dass Tonks beinahe geradeaus weitergelaufen wäre, und sie fing sich im letzten Moment und bezog im Eingang Stellung. Ein Blick sagte ihr, dass es sich um einen der unbenutzten Alkoven handelte, von denen es hier viele gab. Die Hauselfen putzten alles blitzblank, doch außer Tisch und Stuhl standen nur Kartons in den Ecken, aus denen vergilbtes Pergament und von Motten zerfressene Trainingsroben herauslugten.

In seiner gemächlichen Art begann Kingsley, die Kartons auf die andere Seite zu räumen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Tonks die Geduld verlor.

„Wir sind wieso genauhier? Ist das dein alter Schreibtisch?"

„Nein." Kingsleys hob den dritten Karton beiseite. „Er hat Dorcas Meadowes gehört."

„Aurorin Meadowes?" Schlagartig erwachte wieder Tonks' Neugierde, und sie sah sich interessiert um, konnte allerdings nichts finden, das einen Hinweis auf die Präsenz der Legende gab. Selbst hinter den Kartons kam nur das dezente Grau der Trennwand zum Vorschein.

„Ah", sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Rücken. Als Tonks sich umwandte, humpelte Scrimgeour an ihr vorbei und nickte Kingsley grüßend zu. „Du zeigst ihr den Schrein."

„Was ist der...", setzte Tonks an und unterbrach sich, als sie wieder zu Kingsley sah.

Der Auror hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und wies damit auf die blanke Zellwand. „_Aparecium Incantado_", sagte er klar und gelassen. Im gleichen Moment begann der Anstrich der Wand zu zerfließen, als hätte jemand einen unsichtbaren Eimer Farbe darauf ausgekippt. Gekritzelte Worte in einer gedrängten, winzigen Schrift kamen zum Vorschein, die jemand vor der Renovierung aufgeschrieben haben musste. Die meisten standen lose auf der Wandfläche zerstreut; einzelne wurden durch Linien verbunden.

Dann jedoch begann der Zauber sich auszubreiten. Die Buchstaben begannen in blauem Licht zu leuchten und lösten sich von der Wand, glitten voneinander weg, um anderen Platz zu machen, und verteilten sich im Raum über den Zellen. Stühle rückten, als Auroren sich erhoben, doch Tonks hörte niemanden Fragen stellen. Sie starrte ohnehin gebannt in die Luft. Das ganze Büro war jetzt von den Tupfern aus schillernden, blauen Buchstaben durchzogen und beschien ihre Gesichter mit flackernden Lichtern.

Die Buchstaben hatten sich als Namen und Jahreszahlen entpuppt. Manche davon erkannte Tonks wieder - _Theodore Vance, 1978; Jepedina Potter, 1980 _- und andere waren ihr ziemlich neu: _Fiona Fletcher, 1976. Amanda O'Brian, 1972._ Aber sie alle erfüllten sie mit einem vagen Gefühl von Vertrautheit: Sie war sicher, dass sie sie auf der Gedenktafel gelesen hatte.

Als ihr gelang, den Blick abzuwenden und sich umzusehen, fand sie sich von den vertrauten Gesichtern der Auroren umgeben, die ihre Arbeit für einen interessierten Blick nach oben unterbrochen hatten. Obwohl keiner von ihnen sprach, lag ein Wispern im Raum, eine Geisterstimme, die Gesprächsfetzen nähertrug und wieder davon wehte...

„...das hättest _du_ da draußen sein können, Alice, und ich lasse nicht zu..."

„...gehört? Die Tornados haben wieder gewonnen..."

„...habe ihm gleich gesagt, dass wir verraten worden sind, aber er wollte nicht..."

„...brauche endlich diese Unterschrift, Herrgott..."

Drüben am Ablageschrank brach eine Gruppe in Gelächter aus und löste sich wieder auf. Ein knittriger Alter stürmte durch den Gang und verschwand außer Sicht. Eine Frauenstimme gab einen scharfen Befehl. Eine vage vertraute Stimme putzte in farbigen Worten einen Rekruten herunter.

Ein ganz normaler Tag der Zentrale, inhaliert wie ein Atemzug, und ebenso flüchtig vorbei. Ein Zauber der Kameradschaft, der Loyalität, der gar nicht oder gänzlich durch Magie beschworen worden war.

Shacklebolts riesige Hand legte sich so sachte auf Tonks' Schulter, dass sie trotz aller hart erarbeiteten Reflexe nicht erschrak.

„Meadowes hat die Namen aufgeschrieben", sagte der Auror in seiner ruhigen Art. „Wir haben sie erst entdeckt, als sie schon tot war. Alice Longbottom hat sie verzaubert, weil ihr die Gedenktafel nicht gefallen hat."

„Bevor sie gestorben ist", wisperte Tonks und sah noch immer nach oben, wo nicht Gefallene, sondern alte Kollegen den Raum erleuchteten, die irgendwie auch ihre waren. Sie hatten alle den gleichen Schwur abgelegt; sie würde ihren nach ihrem dritten Jahr erneuern.

Im Augenwinkel sah sie Shacklebolt nicken. „Bevor sie gestorben ist."

Schließlich - und nein, sie seufzte nicht -, schließlich war es ja im Krieg. Sie waren Auroren, und starben, und wurden vergessen. Nur dass sie all die Mulcibers und Dolohow mitnahmen und niemals _ganz _vergessen wurden, denn andere nahmen ihre Plätze ein.

Veteranen wie Shacklebolt, oder etwa sie selbst.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
